Why Are We Friends?
by purplesweater08
Summary: simple. Jade's get's into trouble. then a boy came up to our beloved gang and asked "Why are you Friends with Jade?". well that got them thinking. here's how they are friends.


A/N: so here am I… it's been so long since I wrote a fanfiction… at 12:47 am. On Sunday. Meaning we have school tomorrow. Nah. I just like writing in midnight.

* * *

_Jade West please report to the guidance office immediately._

The intercom boomed.

"Aww Jade. What did you do this time?" Beck nuzzled in Jade's neck.

"OH men. Being a delinquent make you hotter!" Rex said slightly shaking.

"What?!"

"Dude! Control your puppet!"

While the Cat, Tori and Andre look a bit disturbed.

"I swear to God I will reap that kid's head off!" Jade stood up from their lunch table (Well she reserved for them… kinda…)

Just as soon as Jade get inside, a group of people approached the gang.

"Hey guys do you mind, but I just don't get it." The one with the glasses asked.

"Get what?" Cat asked, smilling at him.

"That you're friends with Jade West?"

"Why wouldn't we be? " Beck asked slightly offended cause they're talking about their girlfriend here.

"Cause you all guys are super nice. Like Cat is supper friendly and so is Tori, Andre is a great dude, Robbie even if he is a nerd he is nice and cool too. And you Beck, you can do so much better. ?" he said backing down slowly as he felt the eyes of the people sitting on the table bore holes in his head.

"First of all you don't know Jade. So now go!" Beck screamed angrily at the boy.

_Riiinnnnnggg!_

"Let's go guys." Tori broke the silence.

As they all stand up, their minds went into a thinking mode. _ Why are they friends with Jade West?_

* * *

Cat's POV

* * *

I hate it when people say that.

Jade is nice.

Jade and I have known each other since were born.

Our mothers are friends. We used to have and girls night out all the four of us.

But then it suddenly stopped. I don't know why.

There are times when I get scared because of the weather or my brother, Jade will always come to my house and stay with me for the whole night.

She doesn't want the other people to know this so, we made stories like her house is being fumigated.

But what really made me believe that Jade loves me is when she beat up Damon.

Damon is one of my exes. One night when were in our house he started kissing my cheek, which I find slightly ticklish. Then things got out of hand. He started to unbutton my top.

I told him to stop. But he doesn't so I came up with a plan.

"Damon stop. I just have to make a call." I picked up my phone and hit number one on my speed dials.

Jade told me that when I am in really need or in danger just press one and hit call.

On the second ring Jade picked up.

"Cat! What is it?!" she sounded worried.

""Jade help come to- " I didn't even get a chance to finish when Damon grabbed my phone and threw it.

"What the fuck are you thinking!" he screeched.

"NO! I said stop I don't want to do this!"

"Well too bad! Cause were doin it!"

I hug myself so he can't open my blouse but he gripped it easily. And pinned them above me while he undo my top. Then the door on my bedroom burst open, reveling an angry Jade with a knife on her hand.

"Get off her." Her tone was so calm it scared me.

"Or what?" Damon challenged, oh boy he really wants to be decapitated.

"Or what?" Jade snorted as she stepped closer

I felt Damon tensed up and gulp.

Just then Jade came charging towards him. I really don't know what happened cause as she chared I close my eyes, but when I opened it he was under jade peeing himself as jade sliced opened his polo.

"When a girl tells you to stop. You stop!" as she screamed the last part Jade slice his chest a bit producing blood.

"Im sorry Cat! Sorry! Please let me go!" he cried in pain.

"Never return again. Okay! And if I see you near Cat again that slice will be larger!" Jade get off him, as he scramble away to his car with a pee running down his leg.

"Jadey I'm sorry."

I sobbed.

"It's okay Cat. Come with me. Let's go to my house." She helped me up.

"Isn't it your date night with Beck?"

"Yeah. So? Come on I'll tell him to leave my house so we can have a sleepover" she smiled at me.

"Thanks Jadey. I love you." I whispered

"I love you too kitty Cat." She kissed my temple and we walked away.

* * *

Robbie's POV

* * *

Why am I friend with Jade? Hmm…

Maybe because she really is nice. A lot of people may say that Jade only bullies me. Well maybe but she's my savior too.

I'm gonna tell you a story that all of us knows well except Jade, because she doesn't know that I saw her.

At school there's this bunch of Jocks that keeps bullying me. They shoved me at my locker, lock me at the CR. They did a lot of bad things to me. When one day they came up to me.

"Hey Nerd Boy, you know what's this?" he held up a sandwich.

"A sandwich?"

"WHAT! So now you're mocking me?"

"no… I did no-" I didn't even finished my sentence when he stuffed it in my mouth.

"Eat it Nerd Boy, cause it's made of cashew nuts and blueberry!" they laughed

"What?" I felt my throat close up. I am highly allergic to blueberry and nuts!

Where's my medicine? "Looking for this?" he held it up.

At this time I can't speak anymore.

Just then Jade came.

"What are you doing?" she raised her eyebrows.

"N-n-n-nothing" their leader stuttered.

"Rob?" she looked at me. Then walked fast.

"You douche bags." She gave me the water bottle she's holding and gave me my medicines leaving me, then chasing at the Jocks.

When I feel fine. I looked for Jade to find her in an empty parking lot with the Jocks.

The three of them are kneeling down holding their crutches and groaning in pain.

While the other two are pushing against each other to be on the front.

Then Jade spoke up, "How can you think that you can do that to my friend and get away with it? Huh?" she snipped her scissor.

"I-i-it's just a practical joke you know…." Their leader laughed nervously.

"Oh, I didn't know that. But you know what I know…" she stepped forward and grabbed him by the hair and snipped the top right off then kneed him. While the second guy just fainted while peeing.

Then she kick the three guys again and said. "If any of you touches Rob again, you will suffer again, but not only physically, socially." She flipped her hair then strutted to her car.

And from that day I know that Jade is not only my friend but also my savior.

* * *

Andre's POV

* * *

Jade and I are really close. When they break up at Tori's, I am the only one that she doesn't say anything. And that coming from Jade means a lot

Did You know Jade is against racism? When I first came here and mostly all of the kids are making fun of me because I am black.

I tried to stand up for myself by telling them "And what's wrong with that?!" but they just throw food at me or worst push me in the ground. Then Jade came, and made a big speech.

"What are you doing ?" she said to the group of kids that's throwing stuff at me.

I know that Jade was something here cause when she entered the blackbox they all shut up.

"Get up. And get the French horn." She said, and I obeyed.

"Why? Is it because he is black? What's wrong with that? He might be even better than you are! You scums! You Jared! How did you even get here! You got here because your parents paid four times the tuition here just to get you here! You didn't even have a talent!"

"How did you-"

"I'm Jade, I know everything."

The whole room filled with tension. "All of you here people. How did you even get here! Don't talk back you blonde headed slut, you got here because you sleep with one of the judges. And you wouldn't like it if I tell who is it. Do you?"

"No…"

"What's your name? oh I I don't care. Play the French horn."

I obliged and started to play my own piece.

"See! He's 10 time better than you are! So don't go around saying he doesn't belong here. Cause you're the one who really do." She turned around leaving the room with her bag.

And I'm telling you from that day, I worked hard to become a respected musician here. And all of that will be nothing if it wasn't for Jade.

So don't go around thinking that it's not of a big deal. Cause it is.

* * *

Tori's POV

* * *

That question really got me thinking. Why am I friend with the Jade West.

Well first off. I am friends wither and so she is. She doesn't really like to admit it but we are friends.

Jade did a lot of good things to me. Thought we had a rock start.

But there's one thing that really beats all the other things that she did. It's when she gave up the spot for the Platinum Awards.

After that I finally saw the Jade that Beck keeps on telling me exists. For that moment I see her smile. Her real smile and the goodness of her heart.

I thought that Jade's not really bad. She gave up something that can be the fulfillment of her dreams something that can prove her father that her drams aren't stupid.

After I performed. She even went to the stage and hugged me! That's like a super bonus!

So I decided to follow Jade home and thank her personally.

But when I got there, I looked to the window and listened.

"I thought you were going to perform at the Music Awards!" her father said.

"Yeah me too."

"Don't talk to me like that young lady! I wasted my time waiting for thath stupid performance and you didn't even performed it! You lost it again to the girl with cheek bones! When are you gonna realize that your acting dreams are stupid! Only 20 percent or hell even 10 percent only make it to the industry!"

"Shut up dad!" I see her eyes brimmed with tears.

"What! I am telling you Jade! You are going to law school after that stupid art schools of yours!"

Jade kicked the chair that's in front of her and run up stairs.

I felt guilty after that.

So when I got to school I went to Jade directly and said "Jade can I talk to you."

"Well you are doing it now so what's the point on stopping you?" she slammed her locker.

"Not here. Janitor's closet." I didn't wait for her reply and just pulled her there.

"What do you want." She said as she fixed her self.

"I'm sorry and thank you. I know that I ruined again your chance too- "

"Shut up Vega. You want to thank me. Then keep your lips sealed on what you saw or hear. That's it."

Then she stormed out of the closet.

A/n: hi guys! So did you like it? Please review! This just popped on my mind. So did you watched the Bad roommate? It like funny and the bade moment! Aww yeah! But the Robbie and Jade at the end I just find that super hilarious.

Shit. Now iam ranting. Bye. R&R :D

Follow me at

Tumblr : .com (Yes. I know.)

Twitter: alltimepat

: alltimepat

So that's it! Stay Classy!


End file.
